Nygma Files: Bad Blood
by Alison Christine Crane
Summary: Everyone knows Gotham is never a quite place, but when an unexpected turn of events jeopardizes the life of someone she cares about most; she's out for Blood.


NYGMA FILES: BAD **BLOOD**

She saw the villain who looked like a cheap knock off of Scarecrow approaching someone with what looked like a syringe filled of toxin, she shifted her head to see who it was and realized it was Roy. 'No' she thought to herself and quickly formulated a plan to stop this fate from taking place. She knew her and Roy had been together for only a couple of months, but her heart made her feel as if that was a lie. She slammed her hand against the metal support beam behind her, drawing Brother Blood to look her way; though she had already hid in the shadows "Who's there?!" He called out as the girl quickly imitated the cooing sound of a pigeon. He shifted his attention back to Roy, who was obviously already hurting and from what she could see...pretty badly.

Seconds passed by quickly, and she started walking along the support beam running over the teen's head, throwing a smoke pellet at Brother Blood he started choking and the teen looked up and she made eyes with him "Shh.." she whispered gently as the smoke cleared and she launched herself towards the chest of Brother Blood knocking him the syringe out of his hand and him to the floor. The young raven black haired teen girl (now with obvious green highlights in it) tumbled and rolled on the floor, then forcibly pushed herself up. She looked at Brother Blood behind a black domino styled mask with a devious grin upon her face. She knew it was all or nothing, this time Blood had gone too far. Kidnapping was one thing, but Kidnapping Roy...was another, it put her on the edge to see him even in this situation. Alison closed her eyes and let all her rage take over "Nygma, I've should have known" Brother Blood said with a certain his to his voice. Alison's grin widened more in an almost wicked way, her green eyes now shone red with anger as she slid a pair of leather gloves over her hands and with a flick of her wrist a metal pole that lay undisturbed on the ground until now was in her hands, letting Roy become overwhelmed in shock.

"This doesn't concern you" Blood began to hiss "Nevertheless, you make your boyfriend much more valuable" he hissed with a hinted joke. Alison slammed the pole down as if it was a staff "Want me..." she said spinning it as if she was a ninja using a sword. "COME GET ME" she barked as Roy looked up screaming "NO!" forcing him to go wide eyed, and try and find a way to stop this entire moment. Blood lunges at Alison and she quickly somersaults backwards into the air and blocks his attack with the pole, his entire force pushing against it. She steps on his foot, running the spike of her heel through it and he tries and grabs her, but fails and she slams him in the stomach with the pole, back hand springs into a kick over behind him and pulls the pole hard against his throat now attempting to crush his windpipe, he slams his foot against her making her fall and she catches herself. Roy stands by knowing he cannot allow Alison to fight alone but if his costume was present he'd give away he was Arsenal, uncomfortable with his girlfriend fighting on her own, he remembers she can handle herself and stays on standby in-case she needs back up. *CRASH. SHATTER* Nightwing comes soaring through the window and kicks Blood in the face.

Alison then takes the metal pole and slams it against the back of Brother blood's knees, where Nightwing uses his escrima sticks and tasers the villain in the neck, and allows Alison to swing the pole into his back like a bat and brother blood drops to the ground, and he looks up only to see her heeled boots at first, she leans over and picks him up "Don't EVER touch him again, otherwise...you'll be answering to...ME" and within a instant, Brother Blood is cowering in fear "Y-Y-Yes Miss" and passes out from the shock caused by the pain.

"Thanks Nightwing" She greets as he nods with a light smile, and watches her make her way over to Roy, she offers him her hand and helps him up. "Let's get you home" She said with a light smile, as she walked him out of the building.


End file.
